For the protection of furniture during shipment or movement thereof, many devices have been suggested and provided as packaging supports or pads or corner protectors or the like, and I refer particularly to U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,784,270; 4,399,915; 4,375,852; 4,360,145; 3,337,111; 974,844; 2,950,038; 2,914,232; 2,896,833; 2,783,930; 692,720; and 2,196,157.
Such devices, for economy purposes, have often been made of fiber board, liner board, or simlar flat cardboard, but may also be made of sheets of polystyrene or rubber or other similar flexible packaging material.
Most of these devices have been provided for the protection of corners such as Suess U.S. Pat. No. 2,692,720, but others have included edge-protectors such as shown in White U.S. Pat. No. 2,196,157 and Petriekis U.S. Pat. No. 3,337,111.
Although the devices of the prior art have been effective to protect the furniture, they have, in the past, required either an external carton or box to hold them in place against the furniture or some sort of belting or strapping to hold them in place. In some cases the channels may still require banding or boxing depending on the application, but the new channel would be self-gripping during the banding operation, making it much easier to use, and would reduce the banding required.